Brown Eyes
by MarikandMaliklover23
Summary: Kimi Whistler is in college for her Art. She goes thru hell with the popular girl, Elle. But the new student, Zarek. A hott guy the girls want,is interested in her. His secret,his a vampire,and his chosen Kimi as his mate. Elle isnt happy about the choice
1. Meeting those brown eyes

**Kimi's POV**

I could hear this really annoying noise. What was that? Turning over in bed, i realized, it was my alarm clock. Oh, why does the alarm have to work? Getting up, i sat on the bed trying to wake up. It was 6:30, an hour before i had to get to school.

Grabbing my clothes, i walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Man, the water wasnt hot yet. I kept checking it to see if warmed any, no. Damn, another freezing shower. The water heater was always acting up. It was like it knew when i wanted to take a shower so it never warmed my water. Stupid thing.

Rushing through the shower, i got out and hurried to put some clothes on. I'll be damned if i get sick from a cold shower.

Putting on my favorite pair of purple tripp pants and shirt, i finished it off with my matching armbands. i love black and purple together. Almost everything i owened was black and some other color, besides white and silver. Those two i hated most.

Pulling my hair back into a braid, i watched it cascade down my back. My hair went passed my butt. I loved having long hair. Only thing was it was always frizzy, no matter what i used on it, it frizzed. I dyed it black abuot a year ago and kept up with it. It suited my light blue eyes and pale complexion.

I guess your probably wondering about me. Well, My name is Kimi Whislter. Im 20 years old and live on my own. I'm in College now for my Art. I plan to be the greatest Artist in my small town. I live in a small town. nothing fancy is really here. The fanciest place we have is a Ramada Inn and rumors say its crappy place to stay.

I live close to my annoying mother. She beat me from when i was real little to 16 years old. Then she kicked me out. We got into a fight and she had my stuff packed the next day when i got home from school. I lived with my grandmother until i was 19 and graduated from High School. I enrolled into college while in was in High School. So here i am, going through College, and so far, its worse than High School/

Dont get me wrong, teh schedule is alot different from High School. I only have five casses to attend throughout the week, so thats the kool part. Crappy part is, i made enemies. The most popular girl in the college has it out for me. Worse, i dont know why. She's in three of my classes. Her name is Elle, a popular rich girl from Chicago. Luckly not in my Art class. Sadly in Math, Science, and English. Why do all those classes if you did them in High School?

Anywhoo, im sure your tired of hearing about me, so lets go back to the several months before something happen that changed my life.

It all started with him. My savior.

I ran to the school, praying i wasnt going to be late. If i got another late slip, i would be confined to my apartment on the campus. To as much as i liked to be there than in class, it showed on my record and i didnt want that.

Seeing the gates, hope ran through me. Reaching them and darting in, i leaned on the wall to catch my breath. Geez, i was out of shape.

Watching other kids come in, i waited for the bell to ring. Hearing it only after that, i walked to my first class, Science. i hated Science. Half of it i was good at, the other, not so good.

Taking a seat up on the far desk, i pulled out my notepad and doodle pad. I took notes but when i got bored, there was my savoir, the doodle pad.

Watching kids come in, i waited for the one that made my days so long, Elle. She came in, dressed as usual. Annoying pink sweater, with a pink purse, pink belt, and pink pants. Worse, even pink shoes. God, the site made me cringe. How could someone wear so much pink? It was like against the laws of color!

Waiting for her to see me, i started to draw. It was a guy with his back to me. The wind was blowing his hair to the left.

Weird i never drew guys before? It was always buildings or animals, or even flowers. Never a guy.

A shadow loomed over me. Looking up, i stared into the eyes of the most hated person i could think of, Elle.

"What'cha doing Kimi?" she said with a snob look. "The obvoius, drawing" i said. Can she not see what im doing?

"Oh, i forgot your here for art, arent you? Gee, you really need to be here dont you? i mean look at that terrible drawing" she said grabbing my drawing from me.

"Hey look everyone, its Kimi's perfect boyfriend, too bad we can never see his face" she said waving it so everyone could see.

Half the class started to laugh. Some just gave me a weird look. Great. Something else to pick at me for. Drawing my to be boyfriend.

She turned back to me. "You know, your drawings cant come to life, so stop drawing such hott men, they wont love you" she said with a fake sorry look. Then turned and walked to her seat.

Oh, how i wish i could get away with murder right now.

Professor Tarn walked in and gathered the papers at his desk, then walked to his small mic.

"As you all now, today we have a new student joining us, his name is Zarek Chenzer" Professor Tarn said with a smile.

As if on cue, a tall guy walked into the classroom, up to Professor Tarn.

He was gorgoues. He stood taller than . His hair was jet black and pulled into a pony tail, it cascaded down his back. He was wearing all black, with blue seams.

"Sorry, i got lost, went to the wrong floor" he said with a small smile.

I heard gasps and ahhs come form the entire room, they were from all the girls. Some guyys who appeared surprised too.

I mean, the guy was really fricking tall. Secretly, it was the hieght i liked guys to be. But no one knew that.

"Well, , since its your first week here, i wont protest, but if it happens afterwards, im afraid i have to followe orders" Professor Tarn said with a soft smile.

I really enjoyed his class. Mr. Tarn was a kind and understanding man. He barely ever raised his voice to anyone and if he did, he apologized like crazy for it.

Although i was barely passing his class, he gave me special packets to help me grade stay to where i would at least pass. The were thick and long to do, but hey, i didn always have to do the same work as everyone else.

I did the terms and two of the worksheets but that was it. I knew of only two other students out of 24 that were in the same boat as me.

"Well. you may sit next too........." Mr. Tarn looked around the room. "Next to Mrs. Elle or Mrs. Whistler" he said with a soft smile. I froze. Next to me? Ohh shit please not next to me. I looked down to Mr. Tarn and Zarek. Our eyes meet. His were a soft light brown, with a light orange color near the pupil. He smiled.

Crap! I felt my face turn red and looked back down at my drawing.

"I think I'll sit next to Mrs. Whistler" i heard him say. Crap again! Carefully looking up, i saw Elle glaring at me and worse, her whole pink warriors sitting around her. Yes, i know its a dumb name to call her lackies, but hell they all wore pink!

Watching him through the corner of my eye, i watched him take his sit and simply loung back like he owned the place.

//I'm so dead// i thought kniowing when class was over, Elle would be up here in a heartbeat.

Class was slow today. It may be an hour long, but usually it went by faster than this. Probably cause the suspense of my life was going to be over in an hour.

The last 10 minutes, Mr. Tarn walked out to make copies of the worksheets for us, Zarek leaned over towards me.

"What'cha drawing?" he asked casually. I covered the drawing with my arm, but didnt look at him. "Something stupid" was all i could say. People always amde fun of my art. Worse they showed everyone the drawings.

I couldnt draw people and mammels well yet. Thats why i was here, to leanr to draw people and mammals. I could draw everything else fine.

He smiled. "Shy about people seeing it?" he asked. HIs voice was like rolling thunder.

"No, people just make fun of it" i said in a low tone.

"Well, lets take a look" he said and moved my arm. He looked at the drawing of a rough sketch of a wolf howling at the moon. Thankgod he didnt see the one of the man.

"Its rough, but looks kool" he said giving it back to me. Kool? My drawing looked kool? That was new. Looking up, i saw Elle glaring at me. Shit, im dead.


	2. Chaos will begin

Hearing the bell, i quickly got my stuff and started down the stairs.

//Please dont let Elle see me// i thought getting through the crowd of kids.

i hated being so short. No one would move for me.

Getting to my locker, i got my Math book out and closed the locker. Looking at the clock on my cell, i saw it was 11:05. Good, i had hour to get to my math class.

That meant i could go outside and finish 's worksheets.

Walking out to the large oak tree, i sat beneath it and stated on the paper. Half way through i looked up to see Elle walking with Zarek. She was clinging to his arm and chatting a mile a minute.

I felt sorry for him. Poor guy was stuck with her. As if he knew i was watching, he looked right at me and smiled.

Elle saw it and looked over at me. I froze. Crap, she was coming over here. She walked up and put her hadnds on her hips.

"Dont look at him with those low life eyes Kimi, his with me, get used to it" she said with a sneer.

What a bitch! Low life eyes? What the hell kinda threat was that?

Glancing over at Zarek, i saw he raised a brow as she walked back to him. He said something to hear that made her face go from a smile, to a surprised frown.

Pushing by her, he walked back into the building. She ran after him.

Okay? What was that all about?

Finishing the worksheet, i took out my doodle pad and started to draw again. This time it was Zarek. He was leaning on a tree and looked like he was a sleep.

Weird, why did i draw Zarek? Okay, so maybe i thouht he was hott. But no guy like him would like someone like me. That was just impossible.

Good looking guys didnt date girls who were basically invisible. It just didnt happen.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my hair. Looking up, i saw Elle. Grabbing her hand and digging my nails in, she let go with a squeal. I quickly stood up and turned to her.

No one grabbed yanked on my head like that.

"Your a f***ing bitch" she hissed.

"What else is new?" i asked not surprised.

"If you ever so much as look at Zarek, i will make sure you cant even see him. His mine and no one elses" she said glaring at me.

Okay, im ni trouble just cause i looked at someone? How annoying.

"Its not a crime to look at someone Elle" i said annoyed with this whole thing.

"I meant it, if you ever look at him, i will make you pay" she said pushing me back.

I stumbled but didnt fall down.

"And how exactly will you do that?" i asked, she wouldnt ever touch me. She acted if she did, she would burn or something?

"I can do anything, Kimi, so watch what you do" she hissed and walked away.

Okay, not very threating. My mother was more threatening than that.

Looking at my cell, i saw it was time for Math. Great, more torture time.

Walking in, i took my seat, you guessed it, in the back away from everyone.

Getting my homework out, i waited for Professor Minttoy to take it up. She was a tall middle aged woman who,loved to put people on the spot.

While looking out the window i tapped my pencil, waiting fot her to begin the lesson. Why suffer an hour of Math?

Suddenly someone reached over and held my pencil. i looked over to see............Zarek!

"The teacher said to stop tapping" he said watching me. Glancing over to Professor Minttoy, i saw she was looking right at me.

Damn. I felt my face turn red and looked back out the window. I could of sworn i heard Zarek laugh.

Half way through the lesson everything went fine, until she divided us in groups to do a project.

Me, Zarek, and of course, Elle were in the same group. Moving her desk over next to Zarek's she smiled. "This is going to be so much fun" she said with a fake smile. She cast a glare at me.

Serouisly, i wished i could ripe her eyes out of her head.

Zarek just smiled but didnt say anything. He turned to me. "Need help on the problems?" he asked with a smile. "No thank you" i said not really wanting him to know how bad at math i was.

His brow raised. "So your chewing on your pencil like crazy because it taste good?" he asked watching me. I wuickly took the pencil out of my mouth. It was a bad habit when i had problems doing work.

"No, she just likes tp chew on wood, like a cute little beaver" Elle said glaring daggers at me.

Zarek gave her a look, which made her actaully pale some.

Turning back to me, he helped me with the problems. Even when he explained them to me, i didnt understand geometry.

Elle sat over on her side and did hers on her own. Every chance i looked up, she had the most hateful expression on her face.

Okay, that was scary.


	3. Zareks innerthoughts

**Zarek's POV**

I helped Kimi with her math worksheets. She seemed like she was really struggling. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she would chew on her pencil. The more she bite down, the more frustrated she got. Finally i asked if she needed help.

"No thank you" she said softly. She always spoke in such a low voice. She also blushed whenever someone seemed to talk to her. It was cute.

"The more bite marks on you pencil say you do" i said watching her. She quickly took it out of her mouth and turned red again.

Elle grabbed my hand, it made me cringe. I turned to say something but she said something first.

"I need help too Zarek" she said in all too kind voice. No she didnt, she was passing Math with flying colors. I gave her a look.

Please, did humans think ey could fool me? I could see in their heads. I could see that Elle passed with all A's. Kimi was barely passing and i knew if she didnt pass a class, she would be thrown out of college. If she did, she would have to go back to her mother or grandmothers. And that seemed like the worse thing for her.

Leaning over, i helped with the problems, but she still didnt seem to understand what i was saying. I noticed she conitued to glance up and Elle would give her a glare. Ahh good ole female rivalry. I hated it most. Whenever Elle would glare at her. Kimi would stop what she was doing and look away.

Elle was getting on my nerves. I had no interest in her.


	4. Painful after class

**Kimi's POV**

Zarek helped me with my math. Although i was glad for his help, i didnt want Elle catching me around him. After class was over, i walked quickly to my locker and put my excess books in it. I was done for today, now to go to my apartment and do all the homework. As i finished loading my pack up, i noticed someone was behind me.

Turning i saw Elle and four of her friends. Crap.

"I thought i made it clear, not to be around Zarek" she said glaring at me.

"So, he helped me on some problems? i didnt ask him to, i tild him no" i said watching them. Ever since my mother had hitten for years, i was afraid of being hit. I was afriad of being beaten down. I couldnt fight and had no power towards me. I was skin and bones and only 98 pounds. Not much.

"It doesnt matter, you are a digusting parasite that i want to get rid of. Zarek is mine and no one elses" Elle said wathcing me.

God, i hated those green eyes. Hated that face of hers. Hated that she picked at me for no real reason.

Suddenly a fist hit me in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of me. Clutching my stomach, another one caught my jaw and i feel down. Oh yeah the f***ing hurt!

I felt blood running out of the corner of my mouth. Wiping it away, i went to stand back up. Another fist got my jaw again, but instead of falling to the ground, i fell into the lockers.

Ow.

Looking up, i saw Elle smiling down at me. "Are you going to stay away from him?" she asked with a sharp tone.

"How can i if he comes near me?" i asked. Some of it was him, not me. Why was i taking the downfall for the one who was coming near me?

"Then you walk away and dont speak to him" she said and another fist caught my stomach again. I doubled over, breathing harder.

Ow again.

"Hey, whats going on?" a voice asked behind Elle. She turned and put on a fake sympathy face.

"Kimi was having some medical problems, we were seeing if she was okay" she said with fake sorrow.

Mr. Tarn looked over at me. "Kimi, do you need the nurse?" he asked looking at me, i saw his face pale slightly.

I shook my head. "I'm fine" i said with a smile. Damn i wish i could kill her.

"Alright, you need to get out of the hallways for the afternoon" he said to all of us.

Elle turned back to me and gave me you-better-do-as-i-say look and left, her lackies following her.

Oh, yeah i loved College life so much fricking better than high school.

Picking up my bag, i walked out of the school adn headed to my apartment. Four blocks down i heard a motorcycle slow down behind me. Turning, i saw none other than, Zarek.

"What happened to you?" he asked surprised by the blood that didnt seem to want to stop coming out of my mouth.

"Fell down the stairs" was my typical response to that question.

He looked like he didnt believe me. Then stopped his bike.

"Hop on, i'll give you a ride to where ever you live" he said with a smile. His brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"No thank you, i can walk" i said with a smile. Merely turning and walking in the direction of my apartment, i heard him still going slowly behind me. Stopping i turned to him.

"You dont have to follow me either" i said watching his smile when i said it. "Aww, thats not fun" he said with a smirk.

"Why bother? Go follow Elle" i said wishing i could be at my apartment right now. He frownd suddnely.

About to say something else, i froze when i sae Elle's pink convertible pull up beside Zarek. She rolled down her window and smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me study?" she said watching him. At first he didnt respond, then he shook his head.

"No, my father will kill if i dont get home after school" he said and started his bike back up. Elle frowned and drove off.

I was thankful. She didnt seem to notice me that time. Zarek gave me a smile. "Sure you dont want a ride?" he asked leaning on his handle bars.

"What about your father?" i asked suspicously. "Well if you dont live too far from here i can" he said with a hopeful look.

I shook my head no again. "I'm gonna walk to my mothers and see her. then im going home. She lives just right up here" i said pointing to the road i was heading for.

i saw him frown but then he smiled. "Okay, walk safe" he said and drove off.

Sighing, i crossed the roads and walked to my apartment. It took 30 minutes. It wasnt that i wanted to be decline his offer.

I just didnt want anyone to see and tell Elle.

Unlocking the door and coming into my apartment. i listened to the missed messages and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Crawling in the bathtub, i turned on the water. Ohh, now the water decides to get hot!!!

It felt good after the punching bag feeling Elle's friends had left me with.

After i was done, i walked to my room and laid down on the bed. I only had three worksheets and a packet. Wasnt much, so i could do it tomorrow.

Finally i drifted off to sleep.


	5. Help and a new friend

**Kimi's POV**

I woke up to hear a knocking. what the hell was that? Sitting up, i realized it was the front door. Finding my black and purple shirt and tripp pants and slipping them on, i walked to the door. Peaking thru the peak hole. My heart stopped. Zarek was standing there. Why was he here? How did he know where i lived?

Opening the door cautoiusly, i saw him smile. "You are very good lair my friend" he said with a smile. What was he talking about? "Yesterday you told me you were going to see your mother and then come home. I followed you and you came straight home. Why lie to me?" he asked with a smile. Okay? I couldnt tell whether he was mad or not.

"I dont want people seeing me talking to you" i said opening the door alittle bit more. "Why? Am i that offending?" he asked with a raised brow. "No, Elle has dips on you and the more your around me, the more shes mean to me" i said then froze. Oh shit! why did i say that? Damn it!

I saw he looked surpirsed. "You mean shes been beating you just because i talk to you?" he asked. Sighing i nodded. "Any time you talk, any time you look, any time we just bump into one another, she gets me for it. Because she says your hers" i said leaning on the door frame.

He snorted. "Well i sure as hell aint hers, she annoys the piss out of me" he said, i noticed he was peeking into my apartment. Oh duh!

"Would you like to come in?" i asked when it dawned on me. He smiled. "Only if i dont offend you?" he said with a cocky smile. "No you dont" i said and let him by. He walked in but had to duck down to miss the beams. Closing the door i turned to see him crouched down, he was my height when he crouched. God, he was a tall guy!

"Uh, you can sit anywhere" i said, i didnt want him to be uncomfortable. He looked around. "You dont have much furniture" he said and looked back to me. "I have very little money, sometimes i dont get to even pay my room and board" i said watching him.

"Your parents dont help you?" he asked surprised. I looked down to the floor. i hated telling people about my family.

"My mom has never cared for me and my siblings. My real father, well i dont know him. My grandparents are mad at me for even coming to college, and then theres no one else" i said slowly.

"I'm sorry" i heard him say. i looked up and smiled. "Its not your fault, its from the messed up family i have" i said with a laugh. Ohh how people didnt know how messed up they were.

"How many siblings do you have?' he asked sitting down on the floor indian style, his eyes never left me.

"I have a twin sister and a year younger brother" i said smiling. I missed them both.

"Nice to be a twin aint it?" he said. I caught what he said. "You have a twin?" i asked walking over to where he sat. I sat across from him, but not too close, two arms length away from him.

He smiled. "yea, annoying ass named Darek" he said with a smile. "Whats with twins ans rythming names?" he asked looking at me.

I laughed. "I dont know, mine is Kimi and my sister is Mandy" i said laughing. "Whats your brothers name?" he asked. "Christopher Ray Cox" i said saying my brothers full name.

"So his a year younger than you?" Zarek asked. "Yea, but you wouldnt think that if the three of us stood next to each other" i said smiling. "Why not?" he asked with a frown. "Bcause me and my sister are premies babies, and my brother is almost your height and like 200 something pounds. Me and mandy are only 100 pounds" i said laughing even harder. Oh how i missed my brother and sister.

"I bet you miss them alot" Zarek said looking around the room. "I do, i havent seen brother in almost a year and my sister in a few months" i said really beginning to miss them. "Why have you seen your brother in so long?" Zarek asked suspoiculy. "He moved to a different town for awhile but moved back when his roommates abandon him with a 600 apartment payment, he parties all the time and smokes pot, so i cant be around him too much" i said watching Zarek.

Zarek laughed. "He smokes pot? Damn that cant be good" he said with laugh.

Suddenly a thought came through my mind. "Arent you supposed to be with Elle?" i asked watching Zarek. He grinned at me. "I would rather come to see how your doing. Yesterday you walked like you were hit by a bus, so i followed you incase you were to passout or something. You were extremely pale so i thought i'd be kind enough to watch over you til you got home" he said watching me.

Yes, yesterday i had felt the color drainging from me. Getting beaten up and bleeding didnt help my anemia any.

"I just fell" i said with a shrug. He gave me a duh look. "Even i can tell when someone beat someone up, Kimi, who did it?" he asked.

I looked to the ground. If he knew and said anything to Elle she would find me sometime and do it all over again.

"Kimi, who did it?" i heard him ask, but he was closer. Looking up, i saw right there, staring at me. I felt my face turn red. I didnt like when people got that close.

"why does it matter?" i asked. Yea, i know. Im being bullheaded.

"Because you dont deserve to be beaten up" he said in a as a matter of fact tone.

"It happens all the time to people, i just happen to be one of them" i said watching him.

"If you tell me, i can stop it" he said with a kindness in his eyes.

No he couldnt, Elle would just wait til he wasnt around.

"They would just wait til you werent around, Zarek" i said not really wanting to tell him.

"Then i can tell the teachers, and let them know about it so they watch you" he said still watching me. It was starting to bother me. People staring at me. It made me feel like a hamster in a cage.

Finally he looked away. "Okay, since you wont tell me, i will out on your front porch all day and night til you do" he said looking at me with a smirk.

"Your not seroius?" i asked surprised. It got cold outside at night.

"Only til you tell me who it is thats hurting you" he said with a evil grin. That jerk! He knew i wouldnt let him do that.

"Its Elle and her friends" i finally said as he stood up to leave. He froze and turned back to me. "Elle and her friends are doing this to you?" he asked surprised. "She has some of her friends boyfriends help" i said wanting to disappear into the ground.

"She really is a bitch" he said suddenly. "Huh?" i said surpsied. "Lots of guys in my writing class tell me what a bitch she is to girls when a new guy comes" he said watching me.

"Know i now who it is, im going to let the teachers now and i need you to come with me when i tell them" Zarek said walking over ot me. I tensed where i stood.

"No" i gasped. I didnt want anyone to know about it.

"Why are you so afraid of people helping you?" Zarek asked looking at me in the eyes. "People dont realize when they try to help, they can make it worse. I dont want to get beaten anymore, im tired of being peoples punching bag" i said, i wanted to cry.

My own mother used to always hit me in the head. Either that or she would pinch sensitive areas with her long sharp nails. Some may not call tha abuse, but i did. If you even asked a question sometimes, i was slapped across the face.

Zarek's face held no expression. "Then let me try to end it" he said watching me. Finally i nodded. "Let me see what all she did?" he said suddenly. I tensed. Slowly i raised my shirt up enough for him to see two large bruises on my stomach and side. Then i put my shirt down. I didnt want to show alot of people.

"Where else?" he asked looking back at me. Moving my hair out of my face, i turned my head so he could have a clear view of the bruises on my jaw. My hair curled around my face enough so no one could see them at first glance.

"Tomorrow, we're going to the adminstrators office and ask if all the teachers could see us, and we're gonna let them know, who and who all is doing this to you. I will be there with you so you dont have to go alone" he said watching me.

I felt relieved. When i had thought of going myself. i always chickened out.

"Now, lets go get you a well stockful of groceries" he said with a laugh.

"I have groceries" i said in defence.

"which is why your stomach sounds like dying demon, okay" he said with a laugh. I blushed. I didnt know it was that obvouis.

"Come on" he said smiling and we walked out of my apartment. I stopped when i saw a black truck sitting on the curb. It had red flames all down the side. I had to smile.

"you really like black and red alot" i said watching him as we walked over to the truck. "Yup, all time favorite colors, kinda like you with black and violet" he said laughing.

He got in easy. I had to jump up and crawl into the truck. He had to help pull me up into it was a monster truck.

I was nervous about spending someone elses money, but he asured me it was alright. Giving the type of vehicle he drove, im sure it was okay.

Zarek let me buy twice the size of everything i wanted. He laughed at me when i bought alot of chimichangas and panini sandwhichs. He said he figured i would nothing but candy and junk food. I merely told him i wasnt done yet. He laughed and told me to spend away cause i needed it.

I got a variety of fruit and vegetables, although, the vegetables i would rather do without. I only liked carrot, potatoes, green beans, and corn. Well sometime brocclie but it had to have a mountain of cheese on it first.

Zarek followed me and helped me get eveything i wanted. I was thrilled. I had never been able to buy so much and not worry about if i was over spending.

After two cart fulls, i finally decided that was enough. Zarek had to help me push them, i could barely get them to move. In line, i looked at the magazines that said stupid stuff. I felt someone come up behind me and turned. A tall man about 20 something smiled at me. He was dressed in a crimson button down shirt and black dress pants. He wore a wire pair of black glasses. "Oh hey dad" i heard Zarek say. "So i find you helping a young lady with her groceries" the man said with a smile.

"Dad, this is Kimi, the one i told you about, from my classes that sits there and blushes when someone talks to her" Zarek said with a laugh. Just to prove his point i felt my face turn red. Gahh, why did he have to say that?

His father laughed. "Well, its nice to meet you Kimi" he said holding out his hand. I shook it. "You have quit a grip for a small young lady" he said laughing lightly. "Its only cause im skin and bones" i said watching him.

"That might be it, Zarek, i just wanted to let you know whenever i found you, that i'll be teaching your Art class for a while"" his father said. I gasped. What happened to mrs. andrews? His father got my reaction.

"Mrs. Andrews fell yesterday and broke a hip and leg, their saying she wont be able to walk for quit some time. She'll be gone for a while" he said watching me. I felt sorry for her, she was a nice woman.

"i hope she'll be okay tho" i said looking back at him. He smiled. "She will be, she already is ordering the nurses around like crazy when i went to see her to ask about her assignments for the class" he said smiling.

Then he saw all the groceries. His eyes widened a little. "I take it your helping her stock up some?" he asked looking at Zarek. "She needed it" Zarek said and helped me push them back to his truck. His father helping. "Well, i would stay to help, but your brother got himself kicked out of North Academy" his father said with a sigh. Zarek stopped. "he got kicked out? for what?" Zarel asked watching his father.

"Fighting" was all his father said and got into a red truck idenitcal to Zarek's. Afte we got all the groceries in his truck he took me back to my apartment. It took a while to put them away, but we finally got it all done.

It was around 5 pm.

"i hope that'll help keep you stocked up for while" he said with a laugh. I gave a small laugh. Yes it would.

"So your father and brother will be at our school now?" i asked watching him. He nodded. "yea, you'll like my father teaching art, he loves it. as for my brother, his a surprise all the time" Zarek said looking thoughtfully.

"Your not gonna chicken out on me are you?" he asked suddenly. I shook my head no.

"Okay, so i'll see you tomorrow at school?" he asked watching me. I laughed. "yes, you will" i said laughing.

"Friends?" he asked with a grin.

"Friends" i said smiling.

"Well then i'll see you tomorrow at the main Gates" he said smiling and turn to leave.I watched him walk over to his truck and drive off.

After he left, i went and took a shower, thankfully the water was hot again.

After that, i made my dinner. It was nice not to have to combine weird stuff to eat. I had porkchops and mashed potaoes.

Although i was kinda lonely, i ate my dinner and watched Interview with a vampire. I loved Brad Pitt as Louis, or Louie.

After finshing the movie and dinner, i went and finshed homework then it was off to bed.

I dreamt of a guy pulling me out of a river, it has these strange looking merpeople in it. Their skin was a dark violet, their nails were long and black, their eyes were a dark voilet with black pupils and they had long dark blue hair. They kept trying to pull me back intp the water. But the guy wouldnt let them. Finally he pulled me free from them and we fell onto the river bank. He picked me up and ran into the woods, me on his back. We kept running until i saw wolves running beside us. We were coming up to a small house. It was in shades of blue, like the rest of my dream. The guy set me down and walked over to the house, opening it, spirits came flying out at me. He protected me. When i looked up, i was surrpsied to see Zarek. Then a spirt flew at me and i awoke with a start.

Bad dream. Bad dream.

The next day i got up and ran to the campus as fast as possible. Today was my first time wearing a combo of a skirt and pants. The black spikey skirt was longer in the back than the front. The front went to me just above my knees and the back practically dragged the ground. It was connected to the tripp pants. They were a tighter pair i didnt wear often. Whiel tight around the waist, butt, and thighs, they flared out at the shirt matched the pants, it had a purple fairy on it. Plus i was wearing my favorite combat boots in the world.

They had red crosses on the toe and heels. And had a 5 inch flat sole and buckled all the way up to my knees.

Getting inside the gates, i leaned on the outer wall to catch my breathe.

Seeing a shadow over me, i looked up to see my newest friend standing there with a smile. Zarerk, he was 6'8, long black hair (that was as long as mine), dark brown eyes, and almost perfect tanned skin. He was dressed in his usually atire. Red and black tripp pants and matching shirt and armbands.

"Gee Kimster, you made it this time" he said with a laugh. I laughed too. I was surprised i did too. "Yup, now i get to join you in the counselors office" i said smiling. Zarek was the only one that was nice to me. Plus the only one who looked out for me. I was only 5'3, so i wasnt a threat to people. Him on the other hand, that was a different story.

He laughed. "Okay good" he said ruffing up my hair. "You still want to do this?" he asked leaning on the wall beside me.


	6. Surprise Surprise

**Kimi's POV**

Zarek went with me to the Adminstrators Office. I was scared out of my mind. If the teachers got after Elle, she would come after me for sure. I was almost convinced not to go in when we walked up to the door. But Zarrek was still behind me and pratically pushed me in. The Adminstrator sat at her desk and looked up with a smile.

She was a nice lady. I was just afraid she would somehow side with Elle.

"I want to speak with all the teachers that Kimi has" Zarrek said when he noticed i froze up. Miss. Nena frowned and stood up. "Why? Whats wrong?" she asked looking worried. I looked at the ground. I really didnt want to show anyone. "Elle and her friends have been ganging up on Kimi after classes" Zarrek said. Thank goodness he was here. I wouldn have been able to say it.

She looked aghast. "What? Has she been doing such a thing Miss Whistler?" she asked looking at me with great concern. I nodded. She looked even more concerned. "Do you mind showing me?" she asked. Sighing, i did. She gaped at the bruises. "I will inform all the teachers about this" she said and gave me a smile. "I need to take care of my students" and turned back to her desk to write down some notes. Turning back to us, she smiled.

"Thank you for coming and letting me now of such an awful thing. I will talk with the other teachers" she said with a kind smile.

"Even i will be informed" a voice said behind us. Me and Zarrek turned to see his Father standing there. He stood with a smile beaming.

"Hello, Mr. Chenzer, i quess you'll be the one to inform all her teachers since your one of them?" Miss. Nena asked with a kind smile. Zarrek's Father smiled kindly.

"Be glad too" he said and smiled at us. Zarrek didnt react. Odd, why wouldnt he smile at his own father?

"Well you two need to get to class" said and moved out of our way. Walking by him, i saw him cast a weird look to Zarrek. Was Zarrek in trouble for helping me?

Walking to class, i sat in the back of my History Class. Bore. It wasnt Rome or Greek or Egyptain history so i took no interest.

Taking some notes and randomly doodling, i waited for the teacher to be excused and the class go crazy. Only after i had thought it. It happened. Zarreks Father showed up and asked to see my History teacher.

After only a few moments, he came back in with a grim look. After finishing his notes on the board he let us out early. A whole 30 minutes early. Walking out, i saw him hurry towards to Adminstrators Office.

I felt someone behind me and turned to see Zarrek. "whats next" he asked as if nothing had happened.

Well today i only had History class and that was it.

"I guess go home and do something, maybe finish this packet" i said looking at the 78 page thick packet from History.

Zarrek nodded. "Kool, lets go do that" he said and walked with me. Odd, his voice was off.

"You okay?" i asked looking over at him. He smirked.

"Ya, why?" he asked looking down at me.

"Your acting wierd" i said watching him closely. He quirked a brow.

"Like?" he asked with a innocent smile.

"Your voice isnt as deep" i chided noting it.

He suddenly smiled. "Interesting you can tell us apart by voice. Almost thought no one could" he said. Then it dawned on me.

Darrek, Zarreks twin.

"Wheres Zarrek?" i asked woondering why the swtiched places. "Our dad asked Zarrek to do some stuff but wanted me to watch over you incase of this Elle person" he said looking around.

Even with Darrek all the girls looked and chatted about how hott he was. Just like Zarrek he didnt seem to interested in them.

"You could of just told me" i scoffed. He smiled.

"Why and see if your like everyone else and cant tell us apart?" he said laughing.

"I know whats its like to be a twin, so it can be fun" i said aftering thinking about my own twin.

"Well, Zarrek said he wouldn be long but i needed to stay with you incase Elle came after you" he said leaning on the wall.

"Think she would?" i asked watching him. Great. Just Great. More touble.

He gave me a look.

"You females go crazy when someone has dips on someone they like and they dont llike them back" he said casually.

"okay" was all i said and started walking to the main doors. I could hear Darrek was right behind me every step of th way.

Walking out of the building, Darrek froze. "Holy shit" he said. Turning to where he was looking, i saw the shock that he saw.

Zarrek's truck had been keyed, paintballed wiht random paint, egged, the tires were slashed, with windows were broke, and it was clingwrapped.

Zarrek was not going to be very happy.

"I can say, this Elle girl is really pissed at you and Zarrek" DArrek said looking down at me.

I didnt know what to think. Elle had her friends do this to Zarreks vehicle all cause i told on her? That was nuts. How could someone be that obsessed with someone?


	7. Darreks POV

**Darreks POV**

Zarrek had come to me when i least excepted him to. While sitting in my study, i had sensed him walk in. Judging by his energy level, he wasnt too happy. Swingin around my chair i saw him standing there in the most unlikely clothing. Dress pants and matching shirt.

"I need you to watch over someone for me" he said looking down at me.

Yup he was pissed.

"Why not you watch over them?" i asked wondering why he was asking me.

"Casue if i see the person thats after them, i will kill them with no mercy" he said in a low tone.

Zarrek may never liked to hurt people or ever show he was angry, but when he was, not even i would push him.

Sighing i saw i had no choice but to go with him. "You now youll have to stay here if i go in your place"i said reminding him how strict our father was when it came to mine and Zarreks studies.

He may be laid back most of the time, but our studies was the biggest thing he got after us for.

But being Zarrek's twin i could feel the distress coming from him. This person must mean alot to my brother if he was this worried.

"Okay, give me your type of clothes" i said wanting to help him.

He handed me his tripp pants and shirt, and even the biker boots he wore with them. I really didnt like his style in clothing but hey i would wear it i reaaly had too. And this was one of those times. I would do anything for my brother, despite i fucked with him alot.

He was my twin. A complete copy of me. Whenever i hurt him, i hurt myself.

Putting on the tight black clothing i watch him staring at me.

"What, did i not put them on right?" i asked wondering. He laughed.

"I like you dressed like that. Should do it more often than this terrbile itchy suits" he said scratching his neck.

Poor guy couldnt be in clothes like that very long. For some reason the type of clothing made him get large blochy areas that made him itch like crazy.

"Her name is Kimi. Shes a small girl and wears similar clothing that i do. Shes supposed to go the Adminstrators Office and inform the them that Elle and her freinds are ganging up on her" Zarrek said looking at me seriuos.

Damn. From his tone, he was pissed at this Elle person.

"Okay. Make sure she goes and then what?" i asked confused.

"She only has one class today, just watch over her afterwards, please, i'll try to get there and switch back, okay?" he chided.

"Yes i get it Zar" i said saying the nickname i gave him when i was 5. I couldnt say his name so Zar was all i could say. But then again, his for me is Dakk.

"Goodluck" he said and took my seat at the desk. He actually looked good siting behind a desk.

"Dont need luck" i said and flashed over to the college. I didnt need to see the place to get there, i remembered it from Zarrek walking around the day before he was going to start. I was suppsoed to, but Father needed someone to watch his office at his night time job, a college for vamps and halflings.

There were humans that went there too but they had their own dorm from the vampires. All the teachers and staff were vampires too.

Thats where i was going during the night. At the day i mostly clowned around. BUt father asked to watch over his office so he could watch over Zarrek.

Father hated having Zarrek go farther away from him. But Zarrek argued about going to this human school. He had seen this Kimi girl and my guess was in intrigued by her.

I did miss him going to the college with me, but hey if it was to be around a woman you liked i could fully understand.

Finally getting inside, i walked to Zarrek's only class today, Science, Boring!

Walking in, i had almost every female stop what she was doing. Yeah, i get to get mobbed by human females. Zarrek was so going to owe me for this.

One dressed in all pink, all the pink made me cringe, walked up and took my arm, leading me back to her table.

"Its been a while Zarrek, why didnt you come to see me the other day like you promised?" she asked in oh too annoying voice.

So this was the human Zarrek was pissed at. I could see why. She annoyed me already.

"Just got busy. Father needed help" i said. It was true, well on my part anyways.

She pouted. "We were gonna have some fun" she said pouting. Fun? What kind of fun?

"Sorry, Elle" i said watching her.

Her minds eye was nothing but perverted thoughts. Had Zarrek gone to her house, he would have been fucked by her and her freinds. _Disgusting as hell._

"Well shall we do our science?" she asked with a hopeful look. Yeah, she wanted me to do her sceince for her.

"Ladys first" i said smiling. She smiled and started. But only few minutes she stopped with a lost look. _Hehe stupid human._

"I dont get what to do" she said looking at the beakers.

_Mayb you should pay attention rather than thinking about your annoying clothes designer._

Sighing, i took the beaker with red liquid and poured it with the green liquid, it sizzled but didnt explode.

Then i added the black liquid to it, this time it gave off some smoke but not too much.

Finally added the yellow liquid, this time is smoked then exploded.

Hahaha, joys of science!

It wasnt a bad explosion, just some black smoke came from teh bottle, but it did crack the bottle.

Miss. Keys smiled at us.

"At least it stayed in the tube you two" she said and continued to watch other kids.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Elle asked watching me. Damn i hated people watching me.

"Yeah, going to Kimi's" i said wondering how mad she would get.

I saw her face turn red. "Are you serious? Why go near that freak?" she asked grabbing my arm. She dug her nails in, i guess in attempt to get my full attention. It did, but it pissed me off.

Turning to her, i grabbed her wrist and twisted it. "Dont ever do that again, Elle. I like Kimi cause i dont have to worry about her jumping me" i said watching her face as i twisted her wrist.

"Zarrek, your hurting me" she whined.

Like i cared.

"Dont ever say that abot Kimi" i said watching her.

Letting go of her, i went to to be excused.

Yea, i can understand real well why Zarrek didnt want to come to this class.

Elle was annoying as hell. Something about her presence made my skin crawl and for me it took alot but this human didt it without even having to say anything or even touch me.

Weird. Was gonna have to as the elders about this.

Walking to Kimi's class, i waited by the water fountain, out of site.

Leaning there, i drifted asleep. This school was dim lited, made the enviroment perfect for sleeping.

Besides it was in our nature to sleep during the day rather than the night.

I dont know how long it was, but i heard lots of voices and looked to see Kimi's class was getting out.

Seeing the girl Zarrek was in intriqued with, i was surprised too.

She was cute. at only 5 something she wore all blackandred clothes.

She had the lightest blue eyes ive ever seen on a human. She was looking around, my guess was looking for me.

Walking up behind her, i saw her skin crawl and she turned to see me.

"Whats next?" i asked watching her.

"I guess go home and do something, maybe finish this packet" she said looking at the 78 page thick packet from History.

I nodded. "Kool, lets go do that" i said and walked with her. i noticed she was giving me a look.

"You okay?" she asked looking over at me. i smirked.

"Ya, why?" i asked looking down at her.

"Your acting wierd" she said watching me closely. i quirked a brow. How was i acting?

"Like?" i asked with a innocent smile.

"Your voice isnt as deep" she chided noting it.

i suddenly smiled. "Interesting you can tell us apart by voice. Almost thought no one could" i said. Then it dawned on her

Darrek, Zarreks twin.

"Wheres Zarrek?" she asked obvisouily wondering why we swtiched places. "Our dad asked Zarrek to do some stuff but wanted me to watch over you incase of this Elle person" i said looking around.

"You could of just told me" she scoffed. i smiled.

"Why and see if your like everyone else and cant tell us apart?" i said laughing.

"I know whats its like to be a twin, so it can be fun" she said with a smile.

"Well, Zarrek said he wouldn be long but i needed to stay with you incase Elle came after you" i said leaning on the wall.

"Think she would?"she asked watching me.

i gave her a look.

"You females go crazy when someone has dips on someone they like and they dont llike them back" i said casually. It was true they got mean as hell when it came to having a male.

"okay" was all she said and started walking to the main doors. i followed her out the doors.

Walking out of the building, i froze. "Holy shit" i said. Kimi had stopped and looked. She was just as shocked as me.

Zarrek's truck had been keyed, paintballed wiht random paint, egged, the tires were slashed, with windows were broke, and it was clingwrapped.

Zarrek was gonna kill me for sure.

I was so dreading to tell him.


	8. Kimis thoughts Zarreks problems

The last Chapter was in Darreks POV cause i wanted people to kind know him. I will be doing that throughout the story.

If anyone has any ideas for things on Darrek, im very open to them. So if you have any ideas for him to get with someone or anything i would be glad to hear...or see them.

Please leave reveiws or messages telling me what you think.

Glad to know your opinions my readers!! *HUGS* *ENJOY*

**Kimi's POV**

I couldnt believe what they did to Zarrek's truck. It was a shock. Darrek was shocked as well but he seemed more worried what Zarrek was gonna do to him.

"Zarreks going to kill me" Darrek said with a groan. He walked over and started to cut the clingwrap off the truck.

"I dont think he'll kill you Darrek, it wasnt your fault" i said watching him.

He snorted.

"It is, i pissed Elle off in Science" he said not looking at me.

"Well you didnt know she would do this" i answered and helped to get the clingwrap off.

He laughed.

"Yea, but i should of known she was that obessed with Zarrek" he answered.

After we got the clingwrap off, we had to go get washclothes and stuff to clean the truck off. It took a few hours. But we couldnt do much about the slashed tires.

Darrek finally called his father and told him what happened. He said his father and Zarrek would be there shortly.

I felt bad for both Zarrek and Darrek. Darrek was worrired what Zarrek was gonna do it to him.

When Zarrek and their father showed up, i watched Darrek tense.

I didnt know who was stronger, Zarrek or Darrek. Honestly i didnt want Zarrek to slug his brother for something he had no real control over, that wouldnt be fair.

"Wow, you werent kidding when you said they messed it up some" their father explained looking surprised at the vehicle.

"Me and Kimi cleaned it up some, so its not as bad as it was earlier" Darrek said looking at the ground.

"My guess is the Elle girl" their father said looking between the two of them.

Neither one of them.

"Well, im going to take home and i'll come back and help with this mess" their father said watching them both.

"Thanks for helping me clean it some Kimi" Darrek whispered and walked away over towards the row of trees.

Following their father, i looked back at Zarrek. Strange no emotion played on his face. He hadnt even said anything to me.

Was he that upset over his truck? Or was it something else?

Climbing into the big vehicle, i sat silently as thier father tried to find my place. I finally had to tell him where exactly.

Before i got out, their father stopped me.

"Zarrek wont punish Darrek for the vehicle. His not that kind of person" he said in a low tone.

I smiled. "But Darrek is so worried. Its hard not to think that" i said watching him.

He smiled. "Darrek doesnt like to make his brother mad. Twins have the connection you know" he said his eyes watching me closely.

"Yes i know. Their emotions run through you as well as your own" i said knowing what he was gonna say.

It was true. I may be far away from my sister. But i could always feel when she was upset or sad.

Jumping out of the truck, i walked into the apartment and locked the door.

Standing at the window, i watched Zarrek's father drive off.

Was it Zarrek or their father, Darrek feared?

After having something to eat, i went to my computer and started on my history packet.

I didnt have school tomorrow so i figured i would just stay home and paint.

After a few hours i finally finished the packet. My butt had fallen asleep. And i couldnt stare at the computer anymore.

Decided to go take a shower and lay down awhile.

Sounded good actaully.

Getting up and walking to my room, i scrounged for comfortable clothes through my dresser. Finally found my fav pj pants and wolf tee. Getting some undergarments, i walked into the bathroom and started the water. Wating for it to warm, i undressed and checked it again. Just right. Climbing in, i stood under the water and just let it cascade over me.

It felt nice. the hott water warmed some aching muscles.

20 mintues later, i finally climbed out adn dressed. Towel drying my hair, i shut off the water and light, headed to me room.

Sitting down on the queen bed i had, i looked around the small room. It was covered in paintings and drawings and books.

Boy i had a life. It was school and homework and whatever drawings or paintings i could go and sell.

But my thoughts kept drifting back to Zarrek. Why hadnt he said anything to me? Did he blame for the accident of his truck? Or did he blame Darrek?

As thoughts drifting through my head, sleep found its way to me.

It was a dreamless night.

**Zarreks POV**

Darrek called and said soemone had banged up my truck real bad. Father said he sounded real bothered by it.

Figures. Elle was that obsessed with me and i didnt even want her. I wanted Kimi.

I wondered just how far Elle would go to have me all to herself. Sadly i knew that answer. If she went this far cause of whatever Darrek said to her, i knew she might even hurt Kimi.

I had to end this. I had to keep Kimi safe from this crazy human.

Sadly i knew the only way to do it. I had to be with her. Scaring wasnt doing anything.

I heard the door open behind me and i smelled the old spice bodyspray. My father.

"You know what you have to do Zarrek. If you try to keep going after Kimi, Elle will hurt or even kill her." he said in a low tone.

Yes i knew. Elle wouldnt do it herself. She would have one of her male lackies do it for her so she could act all innocent.

As if she was.

Sighing i turned to him. I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Its either you tell Kimi, change her, and come here to the college, or you go with Elle and forget about Kimi. This human can do alot and by the laws we cant hurt them until they hurt us" my father said looking at me.

Yes, the Blood Laws. No vampire may harm a human unless the human has hurt him and his family. If they did, punishment was death.

I really hated those laws.

We were supposed to stay blended in with the humans or stay away from them. Thats what most chose to do.

But my father wanted to stay blended in. It was for Cherise. Mine and Darrek's mother. Our father was a pureblood and our mother was human. She choose to the change and went our father. SHe was told to blend in with humans and never hurt them. No matter what they did, we had to stay secret from them. But sadly she accidnelty acted out of anger when a human hit Darrek across the face. She had hit the human with full vampiric strength and killed the human instantly.

Humans paniced and a big ricuss started. Several Elders had to come and wipe their memories. They had also taken our mother with them. We never saw her again.

Thats when the made the laws much stricter. We werent allowed to hurt a human unless it hurt the entire family, then we could do something about it.

Bbut death wasnt allowed.

I hated it.

No matter how hard i would try to scare Elle away from me. She kept coming back. Kept lashing out if i didnt.

Father was right. I had to choose whether to be with Kimi and change her into what i was, or go with Elle and have Kimi left alone. But that option was killing me. If i went with Elle, i couldnt ever look or talk to Kimi again or Elle would hurt her.

Be with Kimi and be happy? Or Elle and be miserable?

I wanted to be with Kimi. She made me happy. She was adoreable. Her childish nature made me feel refreshed. SHe didnt judge me or insult anything i liked.

Elle wanted me to be like her. Dress in bright clothing, gag me. She only wanted me cause of all the attention i got from the other human females.

Kimi or Elle?

Happiness or misery?

Kindess or obsessed?


	9. Zarrek's prayers and Darrek's love

ATTENTION TO MY READERS!

This chapter of Brown Eyes will be some of Kimi and Zarrek POV but Darrek will be meeting a person whom he least excepts to meet. This person is none other than Elle's twin, Elizabeth.

I want to say thank you to those who read and admire my story! I want to also thank those who message me and give me ideas. They are very heplful when i have writers block.

Continue reading my readers! *Hugs**Enjoy*

**Zarrek's POV**

Thinking all night about what to do about Elle was making things only worse for me. The more i thought, the more i hated what i was going to do. Dawn was coming.

But it had to be done.

Flashing back into the house, i changed my clothes. Putting on my black and green tripp pants and matching shirt, i flashed downstairs in the kitchen.

Darrek was already up. He didnt look to happy either. Odd, usually he was mocking me like crazy.

"What? No insults today?" i asked as i made a bowl of cereal. Yea i know. We dont eat food but hey figured it might helped the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

He glared at me.

"Well i would but why make you more pissed?" he chided in a aggrievated tone. Darrek? Aggrievated? That was unusual.

"Why you so down?" i asked. Darrek loved to insult me, when he didnt i always had to ask. Just wasnt right when he didnt.

"Elle did that to your truck cause of me. I was responsible for it, Zarrek. As much as i wanted to go after her, i wouldnt of. Had it been you, would you have gone after Elle?" he asked staring down at the floor.

A tic formed in my jaw. I would have had i been there.

"So what will you do?" Darrek asked watching me.

i honetsly didnt know what to do. If i stayed with Kimi, Elle would continue her rampage.

If i went with Elle, she would stil torment Kimi.

And im not the type of hurt someone until theyve hurt me, phyically, or any other awy.

True had i been there and seen my truck, i would have gone after Elle and her freinds.

But thats in our nature, to go after someone that has messed with us. We werent human anymore, so we could fix things better than we could as human.

"So what you plan on doing?" Darrek asked.

Looking over at him, i saw he had a concerned look on his face.

"I dont know what to do Darrek" i said with a sigh. Then i thought about something.

"Im going to the mall. I have to pick up a few things for dad and something for Kimi" i said dodging him. But he flashed in front of me.

"Im coming along" he chided. Then he was gone.

Probably out to his motorcycle. Thank god for having motorcycles.

Flashing to our bikes, we climbed onto the nice rides and started them up. Roating to life, we took off to the mall.

Wondering if Kimi would be there today, i wondered what we would do if we meet up?

I could tell she wanted to talk to me the other night. But u didnt want her to see me loss control if i would have.

Driving to the Choctaw Mall. I was getting more and more excited to know if Kimi might be there. If she was, i could explain eveyrthing and hopeful things would be okay. If she wasnt and Elle was there, oh god!

Pulling into the parking lot, we circled around until we found some motorcycle spots. Climbing off, i felt Darrek behind me.

"Yes?" i asked taking off my helmet.

"Your not gonna like who i saw while we were coming in" he said. I turned to him and saw he was looking to the West Entrance of the Mall. I saw who it was too. Elle and her friends.

Damn it all to hell!

"Maybe she didnt see us" he said with a hopeful look. Yea right. It was like she had me on a tracking device. Wouldnt be surprised if she did too.

We took our time in walking into the Mall. I was hoping if we did, then Elle wouldnt be too close to us.

Walking in, we saw the group was standing by one of the conession stands. Probably getting water.

"Trade me clothes" Darrek said suddenly, stopping me. I turned to him.

"If we trade places, you can go find Kimi if shes here and talk to her, and Elle will think im you" he said watching me.

I sighed. If Darrek lost his temper here with Elle, who knew what she would do.

"Come on brother, what else do you have to loss? Your balls to try something?" he asked laughing.

i had to laugh too. Right now, i needed to try anything to be with Kimi.

Chekcing to make sure no humans saw us, we flashed into the bathrooms and changed clothes.

Thank god, Darrek was in normal jeans and t-shirt today. If i had to change into that damn suit, i would rather walk naked.

Coming out of the bathroom i saw Darrek giving me a drool look.

"What?" i asked looking at him.

"How the fuck do you stand your pants so damn tight?" he asked glaring at me.

"Well i prefer the feel of them to tight than them falling off my ass, like yours are now" i commented. Hell, he wore his jeans so loose, they were falling off my ass.

He laughed. "I guess i have a slight size difference than you" he said and walked off.

_//Asshole, i need a belt with these// _i said to him through our mind link.

_//Aww, poor thing, go buy a belt for your small whiny ass// _he said back.

_//Im so ruining these now// _i said to him_._

_//You better not! Those are my good ones// _he practically yelled. i winced fromhearing his voice so loud.

Laughing, i went off to find Kimi. I prayed to any God that she was here today. Thoughts ran thruough my head as i walked around.

_Would she listen and agree for me to be with Elle? Would she ask me to stay with her? Would she even listen and possibly go with me to accept the change?_

_//The answer will come when you talk to her// Darrek said suddenly. _

_//Darrek stop it! You spying ass//_ i said after i heard him.

i heard him laugh, then he didnt say anything.

Okay maybe he was leaving me alone know.

Trying to find my favorite store was hard as hell. I had gone three different ways and still havent found it. Finally i did what humans did, looked at the map.

Finally found it and headed to it.

Yes, good old Hot Topic!

Seeing the store, i hurried up and walked in. Over the speakers was Disturbed-Hell in your eyes.

Good song.

Looking through the clothes, i tried to find stuff in my size. I was a tall guy, and finding clothes for me sometimes didnt work out.

I ended up bumping into someone. Turning to apologize, i looked down at Kimi.

i didnt know what suprised me more, to see her or to see the smile on her face to see me.

"Zarrek?Holy shit, i didnt even know that was you" she said smiling and hugged me. She practically squeezed me in two. But i was glad for it.

"Me and Darrek switched places again so i could hide from Elle" i said hugging her back.

She looked around.

"Darrek's here too?" she asked.

"His off possing as me" i said, she pulled a pout.

"Aww, i wanted to give him hug too" she said with a fake pout. It was cute.

"Give me another one and ill give it to him" i said laughing. Darrek would punch me, if i ever gave him a hug.

She smiled and hugged me again. Woohoo two hugs from my cute girl!

She smiled and looked at the rack i was at.

"What kind of tripp oants you going to get this time?" she asked looking back up at me.

I looked back at the rack. Four pairs of green and black, three of blue and black, and two of red and black.

"Green and black wins" i said smiling and took the pair off the rack.

She smiled. "They look so kool" she said looking at them. Yea, all tripp pants had their own unique ways of looking.

She turned to a rack and pulled something off. Turning back to me, i saw it was corset like top with a medium lengthed skirt attached. It was black and voilet, it even came with a small hat and gloves.

It would look great on her.

"Go try it on" i said. The animal in me wanted to go with her and "help" her put it on.

She smiled. "Okay" she said and disappeared into the dressing rooms.

i couldnt take my eyes off the dressing rooms. Because she was small, dresses would probably look adoreable on her.

Damn hormones.

"Does it look okay?" Kimi asked as she wlked over to the mirror to see herself.

Oh yeah, that showed off her small figure greatly!

I smiled at her.

"It looks nice Kimi. Buy it" i said watching her. Her face showed she wasnt sure. Even i could hear the doubtful thoughts playing in her mind.

"Okay" she finally said and disappeared back into the dressing room.

After a few minutes, she came back out with her dress in her hand.

She went to look over at some more clothes. i turned to see if they had any more of those spiked boots i liked. Mine were so worn out, they didnt have the spikes anymore. Just holes.

Seeing them i grabbed a pair and looked them over. Trying them on i made suer they fit nice. They did.

Kimi walked over and looked at them. She smiled. "They look pretty kool. I like the little crosses on the heel" she said pointing to them.

"Yea, the spikes and the crosses are my favorite parts" agreeing with her.

After an hour, we picked what we wanted and walked out. Kimi was smiling. I loved her smile. It was cute. It was innocent, like a small childs. A child that knew nothing bad of the world. Yet Kimi did. She knew what some of this world was like.

"Well shall we find somewhere to eat?" i asked looking down at her. She smiled even bigger.

"Please, please, please, please" she said jumping up and down. Yup, she was a cute one.

"Okay, lets go" i said and headed to the nearest place, she was right on my heels.

I had to wonder how Darrek was doing with Elle tho?

**Darrek POV**

Okay, so i thought it would be a nice brotherly thing to trade places with Zarrek so he could go see if Kimi was here or not.

Now, im seriously paying for that nice brotherly thing.

Elle was talking her mouth off about being rich and popular. Both i didnt care for.

Her lackies were gathered around her, so made it impossible to escape.

Yea, i could take them, i just didnt want to hurt any of them.

"So Zarrek, how have you been?" Elle asked smiling at me. Skin crawling right now.

I put on a fake smile. "Good, couldnt wait to see you" i said knowing thats what she wanted to hear. Hell, all i had to do was listen to her thoughts and know what she wanted. Never have to open her damn mouth.

She smiled real big. Showing her almost perfect grin. Had it not been for the fact i could see the retainer in her mouth, i would have thought she always had a perfect smile.

So miss perfect had braces at one time ehh? Instead of a metal retainer, she used a clear plastic one so no one would notice. How fake can one girl be?

Sitting there studying her, i noticed, her hair had been bleached, her skin was covered in who knew how many layers of that coverup stuff, she had braces at one time, hell her finger nails were even fake. What was she? A barbie doll? Eww.

"So i was thinking we should walk around together Zarrek" Elle said with a smile. Instantly all her lackies except one, left.

One girl stayed behind. She resembled Elle alot. Except her hair was a dark brown and straight. She wore some make-up but no where near as much as Elle. Her eyes were a beautiful dark green. She did have a retainer tho, it was green as well. Strange, the animal i thought of when looking at her was an owl. Not saying she had big bug eyes, but how her face was shaped, it reminded me of an owl for some reason.

Elle looked over at her.

The girl just smiled.

"Sorry Elle, dad said not to let you get all crazy, you cant be alone with no one" she said with a smile. Elle glared at her.

"You better leave us alone, or i'll tell dad about your male model books hidden under your mattress, Sophie" Elle stated.

Sophie just smiled. "Too late dad knows about them and i didnt get in trouble" she said smiling at Elle.

Elle stormed off to the bathroom. I turned to Sophie. She just smiled.

"Elle has always been like that. She thinks she can have whoever and theyll just want to be with her" Sophie said smiling.

"Well, thank you Sophie for helping get rid of her" i said. She smiled again.

"Your not Zarrek" she said softly. Wow? She knew?

"I saw you with Kimi the other day. Your Darrek. Its nice to know Zarrek has a good brother to help him" she said with a smile.

"So the cats out of the bag now? Does that mean youll tell Elle?" i asked watching her. Her thoughts showed she wouldnt.

She shock her head. "Elle wont be coming out for another hour, she stays in there and talks to herself to get herself ready to say all the things shes going to say to you" Sophie said poiting to the bathrooms.

"Elle has some problems huh?" i said after hearing that.

"She has disorder. Or thats what we've been told. She gets really obsessed with someone and stalks them, she does alot of weird things. i wish she would get over it" Sophie said with a sigh.

"Must be hard living with her" i said watching her.

She snorted. "You dont know the half of it. Our dad sees Elle and only Elle. When Elle wants something, she gets it. Elle never wants for anything. I can get away with alot cause im not really in my parents mind. I never have been. "Sophie said with a sad look on her face.

"So your one of her lackies, and not a sister" i said seeing it. She nodded. "Elle, makes them be nice to me. If it wasnt for Elle, i would be like Kimi. But most days, i would rather be with Kimi than Elle. Seeing what she does to people isnt right. How she treated Kimi wasnt right. I wanted to hurt Elle for what she did. But if i did" she explained.

"If you did, your parents would get on you for hurting their precious Elle" i said finishing her sentence. She nodded.

"Do you know if Kimi is here?" she asked suddenly. "Well, if Zarrek found her, yea" i said caught off guard by her question.

"Do you think we could go find them before Elle comes out. I want to apologize to Kimi for what i did" she said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

Okay, she was really fucking cute. I couldnt resist those eyes.

Getting up, we headed in the direction Zarrek had gone. As we walked, i talked to Zarrek through our minds to find him.

He had found Kimi. That was good.

_//You meet someone?//_ he asked.

_//Yea, Elle's twin sister Sophie. Im bringing Sophie with me. She wants to apologize with Kimi// _i explained.

_//Oh, okay. We'll be glad to meet you two//_ he said back.

Finally finding the place they were at, we walked over to them. The closer we got, the more Sophie hid behind me. She was afraid Kimi wasnt going to forgive her.

Stopping by their table i saw Sophie peek around me.

"This is Sophie, Elle's sister" i said trying to get her to come out from behind me. But she practically was glued to my back.

"Sophie, how have you been?" Kimi said smiling. Sophie peeked out at her. "I'm fine. I wanted to apologize for that time my sister had beaten you up. I was one of the girls that hit you. Im really really sorry, i swear i didtn watnt to hurt you" she said quickly.

Kimi just smiled. "I know. I could tell. So are you going to hang out with us?" she asked. I saw Sophie relax. She smiled back.

"If youll let me" she asked watching Kimi. Kimi pulled a face. "No you were mean, cant be mean and join us" she said with a fake mean look.

Sophie pulled a pout and crossed her arms. "Well than ill go somewhere else" she said and hugged Kimi. Kimi laughed.

"Of course, me would love for you to join" she said hugging Sophie back. They were the same height, so it was kinda cute to watch them hug one another.

We sat down and all talked about whatever came to mind. Sophie and Kimi chatted about how much they hated Elle. Sophie told embarrasing stories that Elle had done throughout life. In reality, Sophie had hated her sister as much as Kimi did. Only problem was she had been on the otherside and had no way to control what Elle did.

"So does that mean you and Darrek are gonna go out?" Kimi asked looking from me to Sophie.

I saw Sophie blush. "Well um" she looked at me. Oh fuck yea we were going out. She was too cute not to go out with.

"I would love too" i said witha smile. She blushed even more and said she was glad.

"So Sophie, wanna come to my house, i can help you with your school work" Kimi said smiling at Sophie. Sophie smiled.

"Oh thank you, you have no idea whats its like living with a family that doesnt even know what a beaker is" she said hugging Kimi.

Science wizz huh? it was cute. I was surprised, within only a few short hours, i had already fallen for Sophie. Had it been the same for Zarrek with Kimi?

Smiling Sophie looked back at me. "We need to get back to Elle, or shell call security on us" she said watching me.

I looked over at Zarrek and Kimi. Zarrek just shrugged.

"Goodluck Sophie, call me later and well set it up" Kimi said smiling and waving to us.

Sophie waved back and smiled.

She was glad she found a freind. All of Elle's just liked her cause she had money. None of them really liked her for her. She was glad to have meet Kimi.

Walking back to the concession stand we had been near, Elle came walking up tp us. She had a pissed off look.

"What are you doing with Zarrek?" she hissed glaring at Sophie. Sophie shurgged. "I was walking around with him waiting for you" she stated showing a bored look.

Elle glared at her. "The two of you were smiling at eachother, friends dont smile like that at one another" Elle hissed.

"Oh no, we actually smiled Zarrek. Call the police. Its showing we're having a good time hangin out" Sophie said with a dramatic look on her face.

I had to laugh. It was too cute to see her make all those faces.

"You stay away from my man. He is mine and only mine. I will make you regret it if you mess with him, Sophie, i dont care if we are sisters. He is mine" Elle stated very slowly.

Sophie shrugged. "Here have him" she said and gave me a small push towards Elle.

"I'll be walking around" Sophie said watching us.

Elle smiled at me.

"Dont pay any attention to my sister. Shes a man stealer" Elle said smiling at me.

So Sophie was the man stealer huh? What did that make Elle?

"Well Elle, its getting late. Maybe you and Sophie should head home" i said watching Elle.

She frowned. "But i want to hang out with you some" she said with a pout.

I didnt want to be around her anymore. She was making my skin crawl.

"You just want to be around my sister dont you? You think you can mess with people like that?" she hissed pushing me back.

What the fuck?

"How am i messing with people?" i asked, i was seriously confused,

"You sit there and flirt with me and then the minute my sister comes in, your all over here. Your an ass, you make people want you then you treat them like shit" she hissed.

Okay? this human had major problems.

"I never flirted with you. I never even liked you." i stated watching her.

She pulled a strange face.

"Everyone likes me. No one can hate me. I'm perfect. Daddy says i can have whoever i want." she said with a weird face.

Suddenly she turned and headed towards Sophie. Sophie saw her coming, she turned and took off running.

Elle chased her. I took off after them both. HolyShit! She going after Sophie.

Sohpie weaved in and out of people and through concession stands. Catching up to Elle, i grabbed her and pulled her tight up against.

"Let me go, i'll kill her for making you hate me" she screamed and kicked at my legs.

Sophie had stopped and was leaning against the wall. Poor thing was out of breath.

The Mall Security came up and asked me what was going on.

I told them Elle was trying to hurt Sophie. They took her and placed her in handcuffs, they lead her to the main office. Where they said her dad would come and get her.

"She needs help bad" i told on of them.

"How so?" the blonde haired one asked.

"She thinks i like her and im treating her like shit and going for her sister" i explained.

Sophie came up behind us.

"She doesnt want anyone to be with somene she chooses to love. Shell do anything to have their attention" Sophie said to them.

They wrote it down and the tall black skinned one, took Elle away to the office. She screamed the whole way down.

The other one followed after him.

"Thank you Darrek, i thought she was going to have me for a minute"Sophie said relaxing.

"I think you better go to Kimi's tonight and probably stay there" i said watching her.

She nodded. And smiled.

"I plan too now. Thanks Darrek" she said smiling and headed for a exit. I watched her walk away. She needed to get away from Elle and her family. Elle was crazy. She needed to be around someone like Kimi.

Meeting her had probably given her a small piece of escape from her sister. And that i was glad for it. I was glad to have meet Sophie.


	10. Darrek's surprise meeting

I am very pleased with the emails from people who have read my story "Brown Eyes"! I try to keep updated as soon as possible.

I am also hoping, everyone who has been reading my "Brown Eyes" story has liked the twist i put in it.

Darrek is with Sophie, Elle's twin.

Im hoping everyone enjoyed or is still enjoying my story!

Thank you all who have emailed me! *HUGS* *ENJOY*

**Kimi's POV**

I was glad Zarrek was in Hot Topic. Although i didnt even know it was him. Not used to seeing him in normal jeans and t-shirt.

I had found a dress, i liked it. I was just worried how it would look on me. I've never looked good in a dress. But when i came out, Zarrek was telling me how pretty i looked. I wasnt sure if i should believe him or not. But in the end, i bought it. Even if i didnt wear it, i would still like to see it.

We went to have some lunch. I was glad, i was hungry. Zarrek only laughed at me. He said im always hungry. Which is true. Cant help a fast motabilism. Or however you say it.

We talked about how he was sorry for me seeing him mad. Elle was going crazy and he wasnt sure what to do.

He had thought he would go with Elle and try to see me whenever he could. But i told him he shouldnt do that.

"But shes going to mess with you either way Kimi and i dont want that happening" Zarrek said watching me.

"Zarrek, i know. But that would make her even madder, i just dont know what to do, any way Darrek could get wiht her?" i asked throwing some ideas out there.

He gave me a look.

"Darrek would have her dead in less than five minutes" he said with a im dead serious expression.

"You both are so cuddly when it comes to people like her huh?" i said laughing.

He laughed and shook his head.

"We dont like people like her. Their crazy and need help" he said with an honest face.

I did admit. Elle did need some serious help if she was this obessed with someone. Rumors went around that she had stalked a 11th grade science teacher and then in 12th grade she stalked a math teacher, Elle seemed to believe they were in love with her just by them talking to her once. Really frickin wierd if you ask me.

Zarrek talked to me more about my favorite subject, vampires!

He asked what would i do if they were real.

I just laughed and said itd be nice to meet one. I dont know what all i would ask one tho. Too many questions.

He smiled. He seemed to like that alot. Weird....could he be a vampire?

I started to think after he smiled so big at my statement.

Zarrek could be a real vampire?!?!

We kept talking about vampires, Zarrek told me some things that surprised me, like the stuff that mythologies claim to harm or kill a vampire wont. The only three things that will kill them is their heads being cut off, their heart stabbed with a metal stake, and their fangs being torn out. It was kool to know. i started to eat when Darrek came up with someone behind him.

The girl peeked out and i recongized her, it was Sophie, Elle's twin sister. We had seen each other plenty. She was always with Elle, but seemed to hate her. I could see why. Really i could.

She apologized for hitting me once when Elle and her friends beat me up. Like it was her fault really. I mean if you had a friend that could have you living on the street in a single phone call, would you mess with them much? I think not. Im pretty sure all of them would rather do what Elle said and probably hate themselves for it, than to have Elle make a few calls and have them on the in homeless shelter. Cause honestly, if i knew someone who could do that, i would try to keep them as happy as possible.

Probably not being very nice thinking that.

Sophie was scared to death that i wasnt going to forgive her. Im not heartless, i will forgive if you mean it. Now if you dont, thats kinda harder, ill still forgive but i will hold a grudge like hell.

"Well, i need to get back to Elle, shes probably gonna call the Mall's security on me if i dont" Sophie said with a smile.

"Call me and we can hang out some" I called to her as she walked away with Darrek. She smiled and waved.

"Well now, Darrek found himself a girl, hope things work out for him" Zarrek said watching Darrek fade into the crowd.

"What? Has he not had a girlfriend before?" i asked watching Zarrek.

"No, his been to involved in his studies to date, so this is kinda kool to see. Besides, i want to see this out come. I know Elle will be pissed when she learns about it" Zarrek said looking across the table to me.

Yeah she will be. I hope she doesnt hurt Sophie...or Darrek.

"Shall we go find something for my father then head out?" Zarrek asked standing up.

i smiled. "Lets go" i said and followed him. He just laughed and called me a child.

It was okay. i would only let him call me that. Mostly cause i knew he wasnt being mean.

"So what we need for your father?" i asked catching up to him.

"Even tho he hates it, its his birthday in a few days. I want to get him something for this year, i kinda missed last year" he said with a smile.

"Why'd you miss it last year?" i asked puzzled.

"I was away, in Washington, helping a friend with some things he got himself into" he said with a shrug.

"Oh, so he doesnt like his birthday? Why?" i asked hoping i wasnt prying.

"Its on the same day as his annivesary" he said looking sad.

I stopped. "Im sorry Zarrek" i said quickly. I didnt mean to make him sad.

He just shook his head and smiled down at me.

"You were asking a question you wanted to know" he said smiling. "But if it was too personal, then i wouldnt of" i commented.

"Its okay. So tell me, what do men my fathers age like?" he asked watching me.

Huh? WTF? How was i supposed to know that?

"Umm, i dont know, a watch or knife?" i said not really knowing. I didnt know my real father and i had a pompouis a-hole for one for 4 years so i wouldnt know.

"Hmm, okay. Lets get him a knife. He never seems to get tired of them" Zarrek said and looked for the nearest knife store. I followed behind. I had a weird feeling. Like something bad was happening. It felt like it was coming from behind me. Wierd.

"Hey, Kimi, whats wrong?" i heard Zarrek ask behind me. Then he was in front of me. how the heck did he do that?

"Whats wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"I feel like something bad is happening, but i dont know to who or where?" i said looking through the crowd of people.

Suddenly Zarrek jumped. Okay, that was weird too.

Then he started to look around.

"Zarrek what is it?" i asked watching him. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Just felt like someone was watching us, thats all" he said and turned back from the way we had come.

The feeling was coming from that way as well. Odd.

**Zarrek POV**

Darrek scared the piss out of me. Me and Kimi were walking along and all the sudden he screams in my head for help.

Elle was after Sophie. Damn it. Turning i saw Mall Security. They could take someone into custody if they disturbed the Mall's peace, right?

Using my powers over their minds, i put the thought of them seeing Elle chasing Sophie.

The security guards took off in the direction Darrek was at.

Maybe that would help, but i couldnt leave Kimi, she would wonder what was up, maybe even question it. I didnt need that right now. Just wasnt time for her to question me.

"Zarrek whats wrong?" Kimi asked looking suspicoius at me.

"I just had a feeling like we we're being watched" i said. Damn, that was lame.

She looked like she believed me, but i saw a strange look pass over her face. Almost like she had a feeling too.

"Lets get going" i said and hurried her out of the Mall.

Darrek thanked me.

That was a damn close call. Elle went after her own sister. That was crazy!

"Zarrek, do you think Elle would hurt Sophie?" Kimi asked watching me.

"Its likely, Kimi, i dont know why shes that way, but after what she did to my truck, i think she will go that far" i explained.

Kimi's expression showed she was worried. So was i. Elle was that determined to have someone, i knew how far she would go. And that was what worried me.

Me and Darrek would have to stay by Kimi and Sophie's sides to protect them from Elle.


	11. Girls Night Turns to Chaos

I just realized i had posted Elle's twin would be one name, then i changed it in the story. I am truly sorry if i confused anyone!

I hope everyone is still enjoying "Brown Eyes"!

I also want to say, i am working on a new story and will be posting it soon.

I hope everyone enjoys it as much as Brown Eyes.

*HUGS* to all those who have read and enjoyed Brown Eyes

**Kimi's POV**

Sophie showed up on my door step around 5 o'clock. I was truly happy. I had a friend comnig over. Koolest thing ever!

Showing her in, i let her put her stuff away and we started making some chocolate chip cookies.

"I cant remember the last time i went and stayed at a friends house" Sophie said while licking the cookie dough off a big spoon.

"Really?" i said surprised. I thought popular girls did that all the time. Huh? Who knew.

"Yeah, Elle supposedly grew out of it at 13. So our father stopped letting us go to peoples houses." Sophie said with some saddness.

"Did something happen to make him say that?" i asked watching her. She pulled a face and hoped off the bar stool she was sitting on.

She made a little girlie face.

"Daddy, Mary was mean, she wouldnt let me play with her dolls, she said i would break them" Sophie said in a cute little girls voice.

Then she made a strange angry face. "What? Mary wouldnt share with my little Elle? Well, we wont be going to her house anymore, well get you your own dolls" she said in male like voice.

Then she just straightened up. "Yes dear, Elle cant be begging friends to play with toys, no rich spoiled little brat should ever beg" she said in a more motherly voice.

I started to laugh. I coulndt help it. The faces were funny as hell. Sophie tried to continue but cracked up too.

"She actaully thre a fit cause Mary wouldnt let her play with her dolls?" i asked eating some cookie dough. Sophie nodded.

"Elle would try to take them home to have them for herself. So all our friends growing up, stopped letting us play with their toys. They thought we we're both doing it" Sophie said scooping up some more cookie dough.

"Wow, that sucks. And Elle was never caught?" I asked as i put a pan in the oven.

"I wish. Would saved me some hassle. But no, everyone thought the new things popping up her room was from one of the servants or from our parents, it was never questioned" Sophie explained.

"Geez, i would started destroying her stuff" i said laughing. I actually did destroy some of my twins stuff when she got attention and i didnt. Yeah, im still not too proud of it either.

"Well i would have, had my parents never put up two cameras to watch Elle's room" Sophie and i nearly choked on a chocolate chip.

Coughing, she came over and gently padded me on the back.  
"They....they watch her room with two camera's?" i asked finally able to breathe right.

She nodded. "They dont want anything bad happening to their precise Elle" she said with a deep venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry, altough i dont know whats it like to be in that kinda of situation, i do know whats its like to be ignored by family and them prefer your sister" i said feeling the sympathy for her.

My own parents had ignored me most of my life. My sister was always in the shining light, while i was standing there in the shadows watching.

"Well i think it happens to all twins. One is the main attention, while the other is cast side" Sophie said with a matter of fact face.

I agreed. It seemed to happen alot with twins, but sadly, it happened with all siblings. The parents preferred one over one or others due to talent, behavior, or really anything, it was always different.

"So, why is Elle so crazed about someone being in love with her?" i asked finally, as i placed two more batches of cookies in the oven.

"Elle was 14 when she got her first boyfriend. He was a high school student, 19 years old. He was actually a teacher's aide in study hall. Elle always complained about homework, so he would help her. After a few weeks, he asked her out. I will admit, he was good guy to Elle. He bought her stuff all the time, he always called her everynight, he took her out, they always kissed and we're together. He always told her, he loved her and she always said it back. Everyone thought he was going to propose to her. But one day, he didnt show up at school in study hall and Elle couldnt get ahold of him."

"Later that night, Elle got a call from the hospital asking for her. We went to the hospital and found he had been in an accident, he was on life support. He couldnt breathe on his own, worse he couldnt move. He was paralzyed from the neck down. Elle stayed with him for several nights, his family showed up and saw Elle. They got inraged that he had been with an underage girl. They found out what all was wrong, all decided to take him off life support. he told Elle he loved her and anyone could lover her. After he said that, his heart stopped. Elle became enraged that they choose to do it."

"She stayed locked in her room for several weeks. She only came out to go to his funeral and that was it. Then one day, she came out and acted like it never happened, she flirted and dated guys. Never seemed to be remember him. Then she started acting weird, with the male teachers that would help her. She would think they were madly in love with her, always wanted them around her, always tried to get their attention. We figured it was because of the guy she first dated. She wanted them to be him" Sophie explained.

I saw tears in her eyes and felt them in my own. I knew what it was like to be there when someone you loved was dying.

"Elle was how she is with Zarrek, with several men. Shes just trying to get him back in someone else" Sophie said with a shrug.

"Wow, thats both sad but shes going at it creepy" i said after a sec.

Sophie laughed.

"So, what do you like about Zarrek?" Sophie asked suddenly. I felt my face turn red.

"Well, i like that his nice to me. I like his eyes, they show kindness, i like his personality, it funny sometimes, and the way he dresses" i said trying to come up with it all.

Sophie laughed. "I think its the same with me on Darrek" she said laughing.

"So what are we going to do with all theses cookies?" Sophie asked looking at the three baking sheets of 24 cookies.

"Well, we got all night to eat them" i said eating one.

"You love sweets dont you?" Sophie said with a laugh. I nodded. Of course i did!

"I have a question, will Elle try to follow you here?" i asked suddenly.

Sophie froze. "I dont know" she said looking at the ground.

Suddenly the lights went out. OH Shit!

Feeling my way to the third drawer from the fridge, i found the flashlights.

Turing one on, i saw Sophie had lost alot of color.

"You okay?" i asked her.

"I dont like the dark" she whispered, i could see her shaking. No kidding, i didnt like it either. The things i saw in the dark could scare anyone.

"Okay, maybe we just tripped a braker" i said trying to think positive.

Then a suddent banging came on the front door. Both of us jumped.

"Please tell me that is Darrek or Zarrek" I asked her watching her. She shook her head. "Darrek and Zarrek werent coming over til morning" she said in a weak voice.

"Sophie, take this light and go to living room, under the couch, are two swords and a hand gun" i said watching her. Her eyes widened.

"A girl living alone has to have sometyoe of protection" i said in defence.

She left me in the kitchen. Shit i didnt like this one bit. There was no signs of storms tonight, and no alerts of power failures. So had to be someone.


	12. A Life Brought Back

SORRY FOR NOT HAVING UPDATES SOONER!!! WORK HAS BEEN A HASSLE, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FOR ALL OF YOU!!!

I hope everyone is still enjoying "Brown Eyes" tho!!

*HUGS* to all those who have read and enjoyed Brown Eyes

**Kimi's POV**

I walked over to the door and carefully looked outside. No one or nothing looked different than it should. But i knew the power should still be on. Someone was here.

Walking through the kitchen i listened for Sophie. No sound. Not good. "Sophie?" i called hoping she would answer. She didnt. Shit very not good!

Reaching the living room, i looked around for her, i saw her on the floor. Running over and kneeling to see if she was okay, i felt she still had a pulse but she had a nasty blow to the head. It wasnt fatal, but it could be if she was hit again. Shit, we were in big trouble. Turning i looked around the room, no one. But the hair on my neck stood up, i spun around to see Elle. She had a shovel in her hands. Oh shit!!!

"Elle, you need to put that down, we can talk" i said wondering how deranged she was. She only shook her head.

"You took him away from me. He was mine Kimi. All men like him are mine. I can see that they care for me Kimi" she said in a calm childish voice. Yup, she was far gone.

"Elle, we can find someone who will love you far more tha Zarrek" i said, i was hoping i wasnt saying the wrong thing.

She shook her head again. "They rarely come. They rarely appear for me. But i want them. I want their kindness, their love" she said looking at me.

"Elle, if you kill us, you can go to jail, there is plenty of evidence" i said wondering if that might make her snap.

Her eyes widen but rather than frown, she smiled. "My daddy will take care of me. He always has" she said smiling. She raised it above her head. I reached and grabbed a sword blocking her. "You and Sophie took him away, you both dont deserve him" she said swinging it again. But i blocked ot before she could hit my side.

For a prep, she had one hell of a swing. Kicked her knee, i jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I didnt want her to hurt Sophie.

Running to one side of the island, i turned to see her on the other side.

"Cute lil Kimi, Zarrek wont come for you, his been with me, he chose me" Elle said smiling. She swung the shovel again, it caught the pots and pans, it flung them everywhere. I reached for the flour sitting on the counter and threw a handful in her face. She screamed trying to get it out of her eyes, which lucky she dropped the shovel.

Well didnt except her to fall for tha one.

I ran to the door and ran outside. I would rather fight in the woods or yard than have her destroy my home. Plus, Sophie was still in there. If Elle hurt Sophie, i would probably go crazy on her.

Running to the patch of woods, i ducked behind a tree and some bushes. Thinking, i tried to come up with a way to keep the shovel away from her. If that was her only weapon than that was good. Now i just had to pray, she didnt have another weapon on her.

I saw her walking by. "Kimi, come on out. I want to have some girl chats with you" she said in very scary sweet voice.

I saw her stop and turn to where i was hiding. Shit had she saw me? She walked in my direction. "Kimi, come out come out" she sang swinging the shovel through the bushes. Several barely missed me.

If i was hit in the head, it was over. I scooped up some dirt and waited for her to stop swinging. She did, and i jumped up throwing the handful in her face and swung a large stick i had found, it hit her in the shoulder and knocked her down. She screamed and frantically tried to get the dirt out of her face. I turned and ran to the stream.

Seeing the stream, i went to jump when something sharp went through my leg and i fell. Grabbing my leg, i saw it had been a bullet. She had a gun!

Glancing up, i saw her walking slowly towards me. Shit, i couldnt get up and walk. I crawled backwards, if i could get in the stream, maybe i could get further away from the gun.

"Cute lil Kimi, does Zarrek know you cant defend yourself well?" she asked smiling. I could see the crazed look in her eyes. Elle was too far gone, that nothing would save her.

"Zarrek can choose who he wants to be with" i said knowing she was probably gonna shot me again.

She frowned. "He didnt choose you Kimi, he choose me but you stole him away. You made him like you somehow" she said glaring at me with such hatred.

"I'm sure he'll love me after your gone Kimi. I know he will" she said smiling and raised the gun up. I covered my face and chest and heard the gun go off, i felt the bullet go through my arm and into my chest.

The wind out of me. Sonofabitch. I fell back on the ground, but i couldnt catch my breath. Waves of pain went through my chest, no my whole body.

I couldnt move my leg, my arm, and i felt like i couldnt move at all.

I saw Elle beside me. She wasnt smiling anymore. "Even though i want Zarrek's love, i do hope you find someone in the afterlife and my twin sister as well"she said with a sorrowful expression on her face. I wanted to scream at her. But the words wouldnt come out, only gasps of pain that wouldnt stop. I watched her fade into the woods. Please dont let her go after Sophie.

I layed there and tried to get up, but the slightlest move and me yelp.

The stars were becoming dimmer, the trees were losing their green color, the sound of the stream grew fainter. Everything was turning black.

I dont know how long it was, but i could hear a faint voice talking to me.

"Kimi? Kimi please wake up" a voice was asking me. Opening my eyes i saw Zarrek. What was he doing here? He was hugging me.

"Kimi? Kimi can you move?" he asked looking at me with a worried and concerned look. I went to move my arm, and i found there was no pain. What the fuck?

Sitting up slowly, i looked over my arm. No bullet hole? No pain. I looked down at my chest. No bullet hole, but blood all over my shirt.

Wow, this was confusing. What the hell was going on?

I looked up at Zarrek. "Whats going on? I was shot" i said but it wasnt registering.

Zarrek looked down at teh ground. "Kimi, i had to...bite you and turn you so you could live" he said slowly. Wow, wait a minute, Zarrek was a vampire? A real fucking vampire? how the fuck did this come to be? I mean yes it made sense, but this kinda thing never happens to me.

"Kimi, Where Elle shot you, you died. If i hadnt biten you, you would still be dead" he said as if i didnt get it.

"I get the concept of it" i said a little too sharply.

"I was going to tell you Kimi, i was just hoping for a good time too, not like....this" he said with pain in his voice.

"Where's Sophie?" i asked suddenly. Did Elle hurt Sophie?

He put his hand on my shoulder assuringly. "Sophie is fine, besides her head, she'll be fine. We tried to call, the line said it was disconnected, we thought that was odd so we came here to see and found Sophie. But she didnt know where you were" he explained.

Oh thank god!Sophie was okay.

"Do you feel alright?" Zarrek asked again. I nodded. How should i feel? I felt just like before all this happened.

"It scared me when i found you. I thought i was too late to save you" he said pulling me close. How long had i been dead before he came? How long is it before a vampire cant save you?

"Can we go back to my house? I want to see Sophie" i said looking up at him. That and have shower, blood was all over me.

He smiled and helped me up. But he picked me up. And ran back to the house. Holy Shit vampires could run! I had read about it but never experienced it. My heart felt like it went to my toes and back.

He set me down and i leaned on the doorway. Okay nausau hit me.

"Umm, you'll get used to that. It just takes some time" he said keeping his hands on my shoulders. Ohh i hope so.

Walking into the kitchen, i saw the mess Elle had made. Apparently after she had shot me, she came back and destroyed my house. I felt a stab of sorrow go through my chest when i saw everything shredded, torn, and battered.

"We'll clean it up Kimi" Zarrek said behind me. I guess he could read my expression. Walking into the living room, i saw Sophie sitting on the floor while Darrek bandaged her head. Glancing up, Sophie smiled at me. "Are you okay?" she asked looking worriedly. I saw her looking at my clothes. "Its not as bad as it looks Soph" i said smiling.

At least Elle hadnt come back and hurten Sophie. Which i found odd. With Zarrek and Darrek being twins, Elle would thought me and Sophie were dating just Zarrek. Why had she not gone after Sophie as well? Maybe it was just Sophie was Elle's twin and she couldnt hurt Sophie like she did me.

"I'm gonna go up and take a shower, feel ick" i said and walked up the stairs. Heading to my room, i still wondered why Elle hadnt hurt Sophie as well.

Gathering a pair of blue and black tripp pants and matching shirt, and undergarments, i walked into the bathroom and started the shower, yeah, hot water!!!

Stripping out of my blooded clothes, i stepped into the hot water. It felt nice. The hairs on my neck rose and i turned to see Zarrek watching me. I felt my face turn red and ispun around.

**Zarrek's POV**

I had found Kimi in the woods. The feeling i had earlier was bad. I had a vision of her getting hurt, and i prayed that i wasnt too late.

I found her by the stream. A bullet wound in her leg, arm and chest. Elle had gone too far. It didnt matter now, it didnt matter if i could get in trouble with the Elders. She hurt Kimi.

My blood boiled as i ran over to her. raying she would forgive me for doing this, i knelt down and bite her. Her blood was slowed down, but not dead yet. I drank her blood, it was sweet and i could feel the kindness that she yearned from others from the blood.

It seemed to take forever, but finally i stopped and cut my wrist. She didnt have to drink from me, but just her body absorbing mine would turn her.

I waited. Please let this work and bring her back to me!

After i few minutes, i saw her begin to breath. "Kimi? Kimi please wake up" i asked hoping she would. I hugged her. PLease she had to wake up. I looked down and saw her eyes were open. She looked confused.

"Kimi?Kimi can you move?" i asked. Sometimes the Gift didnt heal wounds we had once we turned. That was a fear for all of us.

I saw her move slowly and look confused. Here come questions.

"Whats going on? I was shot?" she said confused.

i looked at the ground. "Kimi, i had to...bite you and turn you so you could live" i said watching her. She pulled a face. Maybe she didnt get it.

"Kimi, where Elle shot you, had i not biten you, you would have died" i explained.

"I get the concept" she said sharply. Okay she got it.

"Where's Sophie?" she asked suddenly looking worried.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. "Sophie is fine, besides her head, she'll be fine. We tried to call, the line said it was disconnected, we thought that was odd so we came here to see and found Sophie. But she didnt know where you were" i explained.

She looked relieved.

"It scared me when i found you. I thought i was too late to save you" i said pulling her close.

"Do you feel alright?" i asked wondering if she could move. She nodded.

"Can we go back to my house? I want to see Sophie" she asked looking up at me.

I smiled and helped her up. But i picked her up. And ran back to the house. I didnt want to chance her not being able to walk or move.

Reaching the house i set her down. She grabbed the doorway. Whoops, forgot she wastn used to that yet.

"Umm, you'll get used to that. It just takes some time" i said keeping my hands on her shoulders.

I hoped she did, otherwise running, would be hard for her now.

She walked in and looked around her house. She looked horrified.

"We'll clean it up Kimi" i said seeing her face. I didnt want her to be sad. Elle was going to pay for this. This was just too far for liking someone, this was complete and uder madness. Humans like this, would be locked up.

Kimi walked into the living room and saw Sophie with Darrek.

Sophie smiled seeing Kimi.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked obvisouly seeing the blood.

"Its better than it looks" Kimi said smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and clean up" Kimi said and turned to go up the stairs. I turned to Darrek.

//You know, this could be a very good time to mate with her// he said with a smirk. Yea, i knew what was on his mind now.

//Same with you// i said and turned to go up the stairs. Would Kimi accept me as a mate? Or would she shun me?

//Oh dont worry i am// i heard Darrek say. Oh god! Like i wanted to know that.

Feeling my skin crawl from his responce, i walked into Kimi's room. I heard the water going and could smell her washing the blood off.

Walking into the bathroom i saw how big it was, it had like a king sized tub. Made me wonder how many people could be in there? i pulled the the curtain back. She spun around and turned red, and spun back aruond.

Aww, she was embarrased. I loved when she blushed.

"May i join you?" i asked, would she turn me down?

She peeked over her shoulder at me.

"You want to join me?" she asked blushing. Did she not think i liked her?

I smiled. Flashing my clothes off i got in with her. She turned back around blushing.

Pulling her up against me, i kissed her. She had no idea how badly i had been wanting too.

I felt her kiss back. I felt thrilled. She wanted it too.

As the kiss deepen, my hands ran down her sides and onto her hips, pulling them against me.

Feeling her against me was even better.

I felt her wrap her arms around my waist. I felt her small chest press against me, her nipples hard. Pushing her up against the wall, i kissed down her neck and lightly bite it, i heard her moan.

So she liked her neck being biten? That was one hell of turn on.

Kissing further down, i took her right breast into my mouth and sucked. I heard her moan again, her hips bucked into mine. Ohh she couldnt do that very much.

My tongue danced around her nipple and i felt her arch her back. She was enjoying. I was glad. I didnt want to hurt her.

Going to the left breast, i did the same thing. She moaned and arched her back. Her hand slwoly rubbed down my chest, my hip and stopped just before my member.

I kissed up her chest and neck, and back to her lips. I crushed my hips into hers. I heard her moan again. Her hand slowly stroked my tip. I gasped. I hoped she wasnt going to tease me, i couldnt take it, not right now.

Her hand closed around me and she started to pump. I had to moan. She had one hell of a grip for a small person. Plus she was moving fast. A wave of pleasure went through me. Moaning, i pulled her closer.

"Kimi" i whispered. I was too turned on, this wasnt doing it.

Picking her up, i carefully lowered her down onto me. I saw her pull a face when i entered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" i said and moved slowly in. She hugged me tight. Wrapping her legs around my waist, i bucked and heard her moan. Bucking slowly, i heard her moan more. Bucking faster, i felt a wave of pleasure wash over me. I heard her moan along with me. I bucked faster and wanted to explode. Feeling her tighten around me was amazing, it made me feel more excited.

Pulling her back, i got took her breast into my mouth again and sucked. Hearing her moan, made me crazy. Tightening my grip, i bucked faster into her. She moaned more. When i stopped, she bent down and sucked on my nipple.

A new wave of pleasure went through me. I arched. I liked what she doing. I could see why it drove her mad. It made my whole body weak. Pulling almost all the way out, i bucked back into her and heard her moan.

She stopped sucking and reached up, biting my neck. I moaned. She wouldnt break the skin. She had learned how too. She wouldnt feel the hunger until after a few hours.

It was all wonderful. Feeling inside her, her breasts against me, her sucking and biting, it was driving me crazy.

I gripped her tight as the orgasm suddenly washed over me. I heard her moan as i bucked.

Damn she drove me crazy....and that was a good way that i enjoyed. I was going to enjoy being with her.

Panting, i let her down. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. I smiled. Ohh how much better than okay at the moment.

"You should finish your shower" i said watching her. Some of the blood still hadnt washed off.

"What about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine" i said and kissed her. Getting out, i saw she had towels on the sink, reaching for one, i wrapped it around my waist and walked into her bedroom.

Pulling my hair back over my shoulder i wondered what would happen now? Was there a mark to show she was my mate? Or was it everyone would just now?

Listening to her humm as she finished, i leaned on the window sill. The window was tinted so no one could see in.

Suddenly as burn feeling hit my right shouler and i hissed. What the fuck?

Walking over to the mirror, i saw a weird symbol on my shoulder. It was a weird circle, it looked almost Celtic. It had a strange cross like part in the middle.

I heard Kimi suddenly hiss too. Flashing into the bathroom, she was knelt down holding her left shoulder.

"My shoulders burning" she said panicing. I saw the same mark on her left shoulder. Weird, both marks were on the front shoulder socket. But opposite. What did that mean?

"Zarrek, whats going on?" she asked looking up at me.

"Its the mating mark i think" i said unsure.

My father never said anything about it.

"Is that good?" she asked putting on her clothes. I flashed some clothes on me.

"I'm guessing so" i said. This was weird. I hoped it was good.

"I can talk to my dad about it" i said seeing her look.

"What about feeding" she asked suddenly.

"I'll teach you, after you rest" i said. I didnt want her being exhuasted when hunting.

She nodded and walked over to the bed. She looked back at me.

She was hoping i was going to join her. Why not? The closer the better.

She layed down and i layed behind her.

"Thank you Zarrek for saving me" she said suddenly. "Your welcome Kimi" i said pulling her closer.

After a while, i hear her breathing steady. I would lay there with her, waiting for her to awake and me teach her, our ways. My friend, my mate, my happiness.

Okay, me knows me is bad at sexy parts of the story, so please bare with me!!!! I know i stink, BUT i doo hopes you all enjoyed this far into my "Brown Eyes" series!!!

*HUGS* THANK YOU ALL FOR MESSAGES FULL OF IDEAS AND COMMENTS!!!!!

I appreactiate them alot!!!! ^-^


End file.
